


In the Middle of the Muggle World

by Prodigiousmirth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pinching, Psychological Torture, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodigiousmirth/pseuds/Prodigiousmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco waits for his father to come and meet him. What unfolds will torment Draco to no end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle of the Muggle World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> This is a work in process. I will come back and fix it up. In this current state it is not edited and is a rough draft of a fun story.
> 
> Inspired by a prompt by Yeaka.

He told me to meet him at the aquarium. It was one of the very few Muggle places, that I knew my father would never step foot into in case he had something important to say. He knew I liked to watch the sharks swimming around and overhead and reveled in the coolness of the room that surrounded me. There was something calming about the room, with water overhead, and dangerous animals behind glass. One crack and it could all come leaking out; like our secret. The one we shared in public, or behind closed doors in various locations around London. But never at our home, or near the world in which I lived in, was brought up in and would one day die in.

He arrived late, not apologizing only waltzing across the large expanse of the enclosure. Behind him the door shut, padlocked into place and I imagined anyone who was watching the security cameras would probably see something different to what we were doing now. My father didn't smile, he just stopped behind me where I stood and gripped my shoulder rightly with his hand. I felt his long blond hair draped across my shoulder, like a rope tangling around my body and shivered when his fingers traveled and danced beneath my robe, and beneath my shirt to touch my burning flesh. He didn't say a thing, not one word as his hand lowered, journeying past my clavicle till it arrived at the destination of my pert, hard nipples. I felt his finger swirl around it, tickling the tuff of light hair surrounding my the skin. He moved it between two fingers, causing my shirt to pull and my body to jerk. But he held me in place, close to his body with his free arm, maneuvering his cane between my legs. 

Without needing to ask I spread my legs, a foot length apart and let out a slow burning moan when he pinched my nipple between his fingertips, rolling and pinching, alternating pressure. The cane moved, rubbing against the inside of my legs, and calves until it reached my thighs and the head of it met with my strained erection. I could sense my father getting hard behind me, could feel his pants getting tighter and his bulge pressing into the crevice of my pants. I jerked, knees bucking as he began to rub the head of the cane along the line of my aching cock. I felt it dance, jerking with every motion. His hot breath grew heavy on my tender flesh as he drew forward and pinched my nipple harder, causing ripples of excruciating pain to jolt through my body.

His hand, the one that was holding me into his body touched the contours of my ass, slipping around one cheek to pinch it in unison with my nipple control. He stopped after five long, agonizing squeezed and withdrew his hands from my body only to push me forward and way from him, the cane grazing my cock as I fell against the slippery glass. I turned around, my hand aching, my body hungry with need to look at my father who stood straight, holding his cane in one hand while he watched me with a smirk on his face. 

I begged him then, not with words but with my eyes like I knew he wanted me too. I was a good son, an obedient son. I had done everything he could ever ask of me and yet all I wanted was for him to acknowledge me and in this moment, right here in the middle of the Muggle world, I wanted nothing more from him than for him to fuck me. My own father. I wanted my own father to fuck my tight virgin ass hole. 

He looked at me, his expression never wavering and spun on his heels in the direction of the door that opened when he began to advance towards it.

My heart thumped widely, tears beaded in my eyes and I was near to screaming. But I didn't. I remained silent while my father exited the room, shutting the door behind me. Not only leaving me alone with in silence, but with an erection I was not allowed to pursue. He was my master and I would wait for him; always.


End file.
